Allen & Lavi Make A Porno
by Mrs.Frodo
Summary: Lavi and his room mate Allen are in desperate need of some cash when Lavi come up with the brilliant idea to film a pornographic movie. What happens when Allen agrees on helping him out? Laven AU with possible KandaXLenalee and possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

All things considering, it was a great idea. Fast, easy, and it would bring in lots of cash. Lavi just didn't know how much over his head he was going, despite Allen's constant warnings and protests. I guess that's just how the natural order went, Lavi would come up with seemingly ridicules ideas, Allen would advise him not to, and Lavi would blatantly ignore Allen. That is if he even heard Allen to begin with. No matter the idea, the end result was always an 'I told you so' from Lavi's part.

You could say this whole thing started on a Sunday morning when Lavi turned on his television set. It was the kind of morning one would remember from their childhood, or at least Lavi did. He woke up around 9:45 feeling like it was much earlier. The dust in the house danced in a beam of light leaking from the space between the window and the curtain like little specks of snow or glitter floating in the wind. It held Lavi's attention for all of 30 seconds before he wobbled into his kitchen to retrieve a box of Lucky Charms cereal which he brought into his living room. Pieces of oats spilled out of the top of the box as he haphazardly plopped himself onto the couch. He didn't mind, he thought the oat pieces were gross anyway, he preferred the marshmallows.

"They should make a cereal that's just the marshmallows." Lavi thought brilliantly to himself as he grabbed the remote and pressed the red 'on' button and shoved a hand full of cereal into his mouth. Lavi was ready for some much need Sunday morning cartoons, but received only black and white dots that jolted up and down accompanied by the sound of static. Or as Lavi called it, the sound you would hear at the gates of hell.

"What the hell?" Lavi muttered while chopping mindlessly on a mouth full of oats and marshmallows. His immediate response was to violently press all of the buttons on the remote in hopes life would return to the TV but resulted in Lavi calling out to his roommate. "Allen!" he shouted out in hopes he would wake up his younger friend "Allen! Help! Allen! I need you! Alleeeeeeeen!"

"What on earth?" Allen barked as he entered the room with his hand grasped around his white hair in anguish.

"Allen the TV's not working." Lavi said as a fist full of cereal entered his mouth. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know." Allen declared examining the TV but not really caring much about it. "You're the one who's good with problem solving."

"Allen, what's wrong with it." Lavi repeated "I want to watch some cartoons."

"Let's see." Allen began "did you pay the cable bill?"

"Cable bill?" The red head looked up from his place on the couch. "Did you pay the cable bill?"

"Lavi, that's just what I asked you." Allen said accompanied with a sigh "It was your job to pay the cable bill."

"Awe man!" the red head groaned throwing his back against the back of the couch and spewing cereal all over the place. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well," Allen began, walking over to Lavi and removing the box of Lucky Charms from his hand before he could further make a mess of their living room "You could just live without TV and internet, or you could pay the cable bill."

"What?" Lavi spat while reaching his arms out to get the box back from Allen, who just pulled it further away. "The internets out too?"

"Most likely."

Lavi reached forward to the coffee table in front of him and opened up his laptop that had been sitting there. While he waited for it to start up, he leaned forward and examined his white haired roommate. Allen was dressed in his usual, a button down shirt with a cardigan on top, well-fitting dark jeans, and a pair of chuck tailors that paired well with the rest of his ensemble. His white hair was combed neatly down, but Lavi made note that his younger friend no longer made any attempts to cover the scar on the left side of his face with his shaggy hair. At least he didn't try when he was around Lavi anymore, that is.

"Dude, why are you dressed?" Lavi asked upon his examination "Did you sleep in that or something?"

"What? I've been up since seven." Allen replied "I'm not just going to sit in my pajamas all day, I'm actually planning on being productive Lavi."

"Don't you sleep naked anyway?" Lavi joked as his laptop made a noise signaling that it had stared up

"Wha? No I do not!" Allen clarified with a blush lightly present on his pale cheeks. But Allen's word's never made it to Lavi's ears. The older boy was focused instead on the computer that sat in front of him.

"Damn!" Lavi growled "No internet. No cable. Just shoot me!" Lavi fell backwards dramatically on the couch and let out a distressed rumbling noise from the back of his throat.

"Just pay the bill Lavi." Allen insisted

"Man, you know I'm broke." Lavi replied turning to his and attempting to lay in the fetal position "Can't you just pay it this month?"

"I already pay the water bill and the electrical bill." Allen answered "And you should know as well as anybody that I'm broke too. In fact, it was because of you that I lost my last job."

"You know that wasn't my fault!" Lavi wined as he rocked side to side

"If you're so set on having cable and internet, why don't you try to get a job?" Allen suggested

"I can't get a job." Lavi dismissed the idea and continued with his sulking "I can't watch cartoons. I can't update my blog. I can't even look up porn."

"I'm deeply disturbed by that." Allen commented deciding now was the time to leave the room "And there were ways of doing things before the internet, Lavi."

"Allen you're right!" Lavi said perking up "There were other things!"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Before people could look up porn on the internet, they used to buy them on tape!" Lavi jumped off of the couch started walking towards the shorter boy

"That's not exactly what I was saying."

"I mean pornos used to bring in mad amounts of cash!"

"Okay." Allen stammered and began walking backwards to get away from Lavi, who was drawing himself closer

"People that made them got some much money, so much respect," Lavi hooked his arm around Allen's shoulders probably unaware Allen was even trying to make a break for it. "So much sex. Allen this is the best idea yet. Let's make a porno!"

"That is defiantly not what I was saying."

"I've got this camera gramps gave me a few years back, we can film it on that. You and me Allen, we can do this!"

"Y-you and me?" Allen repeated with a hot feeling in his face "L-like"

"In front of the camera." Lavi provided "Chicks are totally in to that freaky guy on guy crap. Yowchie, or whatever it's called."

"Lavi I have no idea what you're talking about." And said, now sure that he was blushing "and I'm not going to have sex with you in front of a camera!"

"Oh so you'll have sex with me without a camera?" Lavi suggested lowering his eye brows and giving a smirk

"Would you shut up?" Allen braked escaping Lavi's arm "This is the worst idea you've ever had. It's not even going to work."

"Awe Allen!" Lavi pouted, bending down so he could meet Allen's eye line. "You're always putting me down! Is this how you're going to raise our children?"

"No, I uh" Allen began to stammer partially losing himself in Lavi's deep emerald abyss of a left eye and the somewhat intimidating enigma of the eye patch covering his right one "Cut that out Lavi! What do you even mean our kids? You red haired moron."

"You know what I mean Allen." The pout on Lavi's face molded in to a smirk that found its way into the tone of his smooth voice "This, is gonna happen." Lavi began to motion back and forth from himself and Allen with his hand "No use denying it beansprout. You and I are probably gonna end up together. Might as well let it start in front of a camera."

"Would you please stop this already?" Allen pleaded continuing on his venture out of the living room "It's really not a good idea to make a porno. I honestly don't see how someone as smart as you can be a real dim wit sometimes."

"If you don't wanna be in it, I've got the perfect people in mind." Lavi mused ignoring Allen's words and following him out of the living room and into the kitchen "You can just help with the filming and production. I've got a great idea for a plot! Man this is gonna be killer!"

Allen sighed as he put the box of Luck charms back into their cabinet. Lavi already began brainstorming this idea and all hopes of disbanding it were not lost. Arguing was useless. The only thing to do now was go along with it to make sure that Lavi didn't get himself hurt or arrested in the process. Just the same as things had always been since they met and though Lavi's ideas were idiotic, he always had his and Allen's best interests in heart.

"So you'll help, right?" Lavi asked

"Yeah." Allen sighed "Looks like I don't really have a choice."

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if I'm doing it wrong or sucking at it. If this sucks, blame it on the fact that I wrote this in about an hour based on an idea that came to me at around 3:00 in the morning. **

**I wan't to add that the title is based off of the movie Zach and Mari make a porno and add a disclaimer to that, sooo**

**I do not own zach and mari make a porno**

**I also have never seen it, so I'm not sure it this is anything like it. I just wanted to write about Lavi forcing Allen to make a porno with him.  
**

**I love writing about porn **

**I also do not own -man. **

**Sorry about the existence of this fanfic. The next chapter will be out some time, maybe. Thank you a lot for enduring this and reading. I appreciate it. I guess review if you would like. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And this is what I did instead of writing my junior paper...**

* * *

"Alright man I'm done with the script!" Lavi declared entering Allen's room and breaking the grey eyed boy away from the card game he'd been playing by himself "Not that the dialogue really matters, just it'll sell better if it has an actual plot to it."

"You're still on this whole porn idea aren't you?" Allen would have thought that Lavi would have dropped this by now, but then again this was Lavi. Lavi was hands down the most confusing person Allen had ever met. It was seemingly impossible to hold his attention and he often abandoned tasks with the slightest distraction. You can count out Lavi being able to be in an actual relationship without him getting bored with it. But what was confusing was how persistent he could be some times. Like how he could read entire books in one sitting or more obnoxiously, how he hardly ever dropped an idea. Even after knowing Lavi for four years and living with him for two, Allen was still trying to figure the red head out.

"Yeah man! I told you this was the best idea yet." Lavi fell backwards onto Allen's bed causing Allen's cards to jump in the air and disseminate about his comforter

"Lavi!" Allen shouted "Look what you did!"

"You were just sitting in your room playing cards? Dude that is so lame." Lavi chuckled rolling on to his stomach

"Is there something you want Lavi?" Allen dully asked

"Yes." Lavi declared "Cable and internet."

"I mean from me." Allen corrected

"Well," Lavi smirked

"No. Get out." Allen pointed to the open door across from his bed

"Actually Allen, there is something I need from you." Lavi looked up at Allen grinning much like a five year old with the same twinkle in his eye that a child would have when they thought of their dream. Only difference is a child would be thinking of becoming an astronaut or a princess and Lavi was thinking about making a porno.

All the while Allen rolled his eyes like the realist adult that was known to shatter a child's dreams. Allen could never break Lavi's dreams though. He'd tried before. It was impossible.

"You promised you'd help me!" Lavi whined while pulling on Allen's arm

"Fine what is it?" Allen asked thinking that he might as well get it over with. Whatever it was.

"Some people are gonna be coming over to audition to be in our porno." Lavi stated "You'll help me pick out the right people."

"Two things," Allen began as he rose off of his bed and dusted off his pants "First it is not 'our porno' it is your porno, second I don't even want to know what is involved in the audition process."

"Chill out man." Lavi chuckled grabbing one of Allen's pillows and tucking it under his chest. "Get your head out of the gutter. It's nothing like that. You promised you'd help me."

"Yes I know." Allen sighed "Would you stop reminding me now?"

"I put up a flyer about a week ago, so some people will probably be dropping in today."

"You put up a flyer? Where?" Allen question realizing that there was no good answer to his question

"I put a few up actually." Lavi rolled over onto his side and casually propped his head up on his arm

"Just answer the question Lavi." The white haired boys order was aided with the crossing of his arms and the lowering of his brow

"Oh you know, street lamp post, that coffee shop we like to go to, sex store."

"What?" Allen blurted uncrossing his arms in shock

"No dude it's okay. You know the guy that owns it, Bak, him and I are cool and he said it would be alright." Lavi said in a quick and nonchalant reply

"I didn't mean the coffee shop." Allen corrected fully aware that Lavi understood him and was just being difficult as usual.

"Oh you mean the sex store!" Lavi clarified "Yeah it's that place over by that pancake house we went to a few years back. Remember, it made you uncomfortable to look at so we had to switch seats so you couldn't see it through the window."

"You put a flyer, with our address, up at a sex store for all of it's" Allen searched for the right word "customers to see."

"How do you know I put our address up?" Lavi asked hoping this was a loop hole and he could come up with something to lessen his shorter friend's anger

"Because you said people would probably be coming over and you're just dumb enough to do something like that." Allen smugly remarked

"Whatever it's no big deal." The red head argued. Allen shook his head in disagreement with his roommate's protest. Rolling to his back, Lavi stretched his legs out and sprung off of the bed. Allen's stubborn disagreeing look was still plastered on his face. Lavi deemed it best not to tell Allen how cute he thought he looked when he was upset with Lavi. "I promise if any creepy perverts show up I will protect you." Lavi vowed with the rest of his hand on the shorter boys shoulder.

"I'm holding you to your word." Allen warned. The read head smiled and rustled Allen's shaggy white hair, a light chuckle coming from his closed lips before he turned and head out of Allen's room.

"Oh there is one more thing I need." Lavi called half way through the threshold.

"Hm?" Allen hummed

"We're gonna need to use your room for filming, mine's a mess." Before Allen could open his mouth, Lavi had already closed the door.

Allen pretended to carry on his day without trying to think of people coming to his house to audition for Lavi's stupid porn movie. Allen was in the kitchen when the first knock came. He chose to ignore it, but the knocking only continued.

"Allen!" The with haired boy heard his roommate call from some other room in the house

"I am not getting that!" Allen declared in fear of whom or what exactly was proving the knocking.

"Fine! Whatever!" was Lavi's clever response.

At the sound of the door opening and Lavi saying hello, the thought occurred to Allen that it would be in his best interests to escape out the back door. The plan was flawless. He could leave without being seen by this stranger. Allen trusted Lavi could take care of himself, he was much more capable and familiar with perverts than Allen was. The only thing keeping Allen's plan from working was that they didn't have a back door.

Well they did, but they both forgot it existed because Lavi insisted on placing large workout equipment in front of it which Allen had never seen Lavi touch since the day he put it there. That only puzzled Allen on how exactly Lavi was so well built if he never used the equipment they had and never went to the gym. That's not the point though. The point was that the stranger was now inside of their house and Allen had nowhere to escape.

"Allen! Get in here!" Lavi called with a chuckle "You gotta meet this guy! He's hilarious!"

"Uh, I, um." Allen stepped back while searching for an excuse. His mind was blank at the moment and he really began to envy Lavi for his ability to pull believable excuses out if thin air. Allen also began to envy Lavi's ability to have amazing abs without lifting a finger. "I, I'm busy at the moment!"

"Chill out Beansprout! He's totally not a creepy perv!" Lavi assured

"It's Allen!" The grey eyed boy barked clenching his teeth at the sound of his most hated nickname

"Whatever just get out here!"

Allen sighed for yet again giving in to Lavi as he cautiously exited the kitchen and entered the living room. The boy was met by his roommate as well as a man around the same age as Lavi. The man stood a few inches shorter than the red head and had unruly brown hair that spiked up in an almost animated fashion. His thin angled eye brows, pointed nose, and unsettling smile gave him a troublesome and devious look.

"This is my roommate Allen." Lavi said to the man

"The names Daisya Barry." The man introduced himself with a teeth showing grin

"N-nice to meet you." Allen stammered mentally analyzing if this man was sane.

"I saw Lavi's ad up at the coffee shop and thought I'd stop by." Daisya informed as he leaned by on one foot "What guy's dream isn't to be in a porno anyway."

"My thoughts exactly!" Lavi added with a laugh "I think you'd be a great fit for our movie, right Allen?"

"It's not our movie." Allen corrected

"That's great! I don't have a job and I'm in school on a soccer scholarship, so I never really have to do any work. Just tell me who to screw whenever and I'll be there." Daisya laughed. Allen cringed at the sound if laugh, or more of the fact that he was laughing at his own douchey comment.

"Sounds good!" Lavi joined his laughing

"Alright I'll catch you guys later. Me and my bros are gonna eat pizza and pick up chicks."

"We'll be in touch." Lavi declared as Daisya walked out of the front door and gave them both a wave goodbye.

Allen was happy that Daisya only stayed for a brief amount of time but he wasn't the only one to respond to the flyer. A rather tall tan man with wavy black hair dressed in a nice suit showed up shortly after. The man introduced himself as Tyki Mikk, and he gave Allen the most unsettling of feelings. There were uncertainties, but Allen could have sworn Tyki was giving him the same look a drunken house wife gives a pool boy. Lavi didn't seem to like this man as much as he liked their previous visitor. Allen hated them both equally.

After Tyki, came their first female visitor, a petite girl Allen placed around his age with short orange hair. She was very straight forward with her conditions for participating in the film. Something told Allen this might not be her first time. She stayed for such a short time Allen could barely remember what she said her name was. It was either Fou or Fa or something along the lines.

The next people were familiar faces. Their names were Lenalee and Kanda and they used to go to high school with Allen and Lavi, back in the good old days. Their communication now was somewhat limited since Lenalee and Kanda started college and Allen and Lavi were doing whatever the hell it was they did. Allen and Lenalee were always good friends back then, but Kanda, on the other hand, couldn't stand Allen's guts. In fact, Kanda used to live in the house as well, but he moved out the day Allen moved in. Allen never quite got how Lavi liked him, but not as much as he didn't get how Kanda put up with Lavi.

Lenalee looked much more grown up now. In high school she was notorious for have long hair that were always up in pigtails, but now her hair was cut in a shoulder length bob that framed her face nicely. Kana looked exactly the same. He had the same sour unamused look on his face that he always had.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allen asked the two. Not that he wasn't happy to see them, well half of them, but he was puzzled by what brought them there. Surely they weren't there in response to Lavi's flyer.

"Lavi called us and asked us to come over." Lenalee replied reminding Allen of the sound of her voice that he had almost forgotten "He said he needed our help with one of his projects."

"Oh dear." Allen sighed

"Remember how I said I had the perfect people in mind." Lavi recited form their conversation the first time Lavi discussed his idea.

"Just what exactly are we perfect for?" Kanda cut in with a growl

"Well you see," The red head began "Allen and I have decided to begin filming our own adult entertainment movie, and would like you to star in it."

"No, no this was not my idea." Allen defended himself when he saw the look on Kanda's face

"So you're making a porno?" Lenalee asked

"Yep." Lavi replied with a smile swinging his arm around Allen's shoulder

"Why do you guys need us? Why don't you just do it together?" Lenalee politely questioned. At her words, Allen's face became florid and his mouth dropped open and shock.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Allen stammered

"Well the two of you are, um, involved, aren't you?" Lenalee inquired

" Huh?" Allen looked up at his friend and attempted rid his shoulder of Lavi's arm but only failed.

"She means you guys are fucking." Kanda bluntly put it. Allen's face grew redder and Lavi only laughed at it.

"I tried to get Allen to do it with me, but he didn't want to." Lavi laughed. It was sure that everyone in the room was not clear whether Lavi was referring to the porno or if was commenting on Kanda's comment.

"No!" Allen asserted "I can assure you Lavi and I are doing no such thing."

"Tch." Kanda scoffed "Doubt that."

"So switching the subject," Lavi nonchalantly started "Are guys in?"

"Lavi I doubt they want to be in your stupid porno." Allen growled

"Awe Allen, don't use such harsh words." Lavi dramatically put his hand on his chest as if he's been wounded.

"Actually," Lenalee cut in with an inquisitive look "I've been in college for three years and never don't anything crazy or outrageous. I'm tired of listening to my friends talk about all the things they do and never have anything to say myself. It's time I do something wild for a change."

"All right Lenalee! I knew I could count on you!" Lavi cheered while swinging his free arm around the shorter girls shoulder. "Yuu, can I count on you too?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Kanda hissed, a flame rising within his black eyes

"Sorry, won't happen again." Lavi promised with a smirk that revealed he had no intention of keeping that promise. "You in or not?"

Kanda's reply was a mixture of incoherent growls and grunts with one solid yet reluctant "yes" pulled together with an avoidance of eye contact.

"Alright!" Lavi cheered releasing his friends from arms and pumping his fist "This is going to be the best porno ever!" Allen only sighed

A couple more people dropped by throughout the day. Allen avoided the rest but by the end of the day Lavi had a new found confidence about his idea stating that is was going to be 'the most boner-tastic porno ever'.

Allen was making dinner in the kitchen for him and his roommate when the last knock came.

"I got it!" Lavi declared, not that Allen was in the position to answer the door any way seeing as he was straining pasta at the moment. Even if he wasn't busy, he'd been leaving the door opening to Lavi the whole day. "Hello?" he heard Lavi greet as he answered the door.

"Yes," a clearly male voice responded "I'm here about an ad that was put up. I understand that it calls for some special talents that I possess." The voice was low and smooth, yet with a bit of a fumble to it. It was familiar to Allen and sent a shiver down his spine.

"No." Allen whispered as he set the pot down

"Yeah, come right in." Lavi insisted. Allen stepped away from the sink and headed in to the living room.

"First thing I need to discuss is payment." The voice was unmistakable

"It can't be." Allen walked in to the room and was overwhelmed by the scent of men's body spray and alcohol. His eyes glared up and he was met by the thick deep red hair her knew so well. He could hardly believe it, he thought he'd never have to see him again. But here he was, standing in his living room responding to a porn flyer.

"Master Cross"

* * *

**AN: Once again I must apologize for the existence of this fanfiction. But hey, I added in one of my favorite characters. I should also add that I didn't read over this after I wrote it, so there probably will be a good amount of errors. There is no excuse for the content of this story though...**

**Thanks to xXLovinLavenXx for reviewing. **

**Also thanks to everyone else who put up with this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Did I forget to mention how OOC this fanfic is...**

* * *

"What on earth are you doing here?" Allen barked at his former care giver who was now sitting casually on his couch with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Oh, what are you doing here? Are going to be in this film as well?" Cross questioned.

"I'm asking the questions!" the usually mild mannered white haired boy growled "And where did that wine even come from?"

"Do you two know each other?" Lavi interjected. He placed his hand on his younger friends shoulder in effort to calm him.

"What?" Allen looked up at Lavi and then down to Cross "Do you two seriously not remember each other?"

"Huh?" both of the red heads said at once giving Allen inquisitive looks before giving each other the same looks.

"I thought you remembered everything, Lavi." Allen sighed "Cross was my guardian, you met him a few times in high school."

"Oh yeah," Lavi recalled "This is Cross. Guess he's gonna be in our porno."

Allen's shoulders tensed as he glared at Lavi. "He is not going to be in it!"

"So this is what you do now?" Cross questioned "Make pronos with this boy." The room was silent as Allen now boiled with anger for both of the red heads in the room. "Can't say I'd expected you to turn out any better."

"Out! Now!" Allen directed pointing his finger in the direction of the front door

"Watch your mouth idiot." Cross stayed put in his current seat sipping on his wine

Allen tried to calm himself. He thought he'd never have to see Cross after moving out, after suffering all those years living under his tyranny Allen prayed he'd never have to. But alas Cross was right in front of him like a living nightmare with luxurious hair. With every deep breath Allen took in in efforts to calm himself, his hatred for the man only built up.

"Allen you okay?" Lavi's voice slightly moved Allen out of his pool of rage. Allen supposed if anyone could calm him and his heated nerves, it would be Lavi. Lavi did have a calming way about his and as much of a hand full as Lavi was, he could always sense when things really stared to grind Allen's gears and could bring his shorter friend down to earth. Even if he couldn't tell what exactly was doing the grinding. However, the man on the couch was easily countering Lavi's effect.

"I can't deal with this right now." Allen grunted before storming off.

"Wonder what got him all worked up." Lavi mumbled half to himself and half to Cross. Although the answer was seeming very apparent, as if it were right in front of him, drinking a glass of wine on his couch.

"The kid's always acted like it's his time of the month." Cross jested dryly. Allen's bedroom door could be heard slamming not too distantly.

"I'm pretty sure Allen's a dude." Lavi pondered, his mind swimming to a somewhat inappropriate place.

"So am in your movie or not."

"Well I can't think of any reason for you not to be." The red headed man grinned happily at the younger boy.

Lavi decided to give his shorter friend a break and let him rest for the remainder of the night. Over the past few days Lavi had discovered that life without cable and internet was a life he did not want to lead. Passing time these days was just about as easy as passing a kidney stone and Allen had become Lavi's main source of amusement. Now that Lavi truly had nothing to divert his attention, he focused all of it on his porno.

First thing to do was go through the list of people that came over today. Though he would have preferred Allen's judgment, he didn't have much of a choice now.

"So Daisya is a definite yes." Lavi mumbled to himself "That guy is freaking awesome. Then there was that creepy guy. Tyki. Man that guy gave me the creeps. I have to admit, he was pretty hot though, not that I'm in to that." Lavi paused and briefly becoming aware of the fact he was talking to himself, but truly not caring "So I guess that's a yes to Tyki, but I gotta keep my eye on him. Can't have him taking Allen away from me, or creeping him out. That chick Fou was hot as hell, so there's no way I can say no to her. Plus she's got spunk and I like that. And then Lenalee and Kanda are gonna be in it. This is gonna turn out so awesome." Lavi mentally praised his genius and fiddled his hands together maniacally. "If only I could get Allen to agree to be in it with me, then it would be perfect!"

"Lavi?" Allen's shrill and drowsy voice floated to the red heads ears "Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Allen!" Lavi perked up and smiled widely at Allen. Allen was dressed in his plaid pajama pants and old gray t-shirt, his hair was unruly and half covering his face and half sticking up. "Don't you look adorable."

"Lavi shut up." Allen grumbled rubbing his eyes "You woke me up. Just try to keep it down."

"Oh yeah." Lavi began "I was just going through that people that came over today. They're all total yeses. I have a really good feeling about this. Like I know I've already said this is our best idea, sorry, I mean my best idea yet. But I just have a feeling that this is really gonna work out. Not just the porno, but like everything. I still think you should and I should-"Allen let out a tired groan "Huh? Allen?" Lavi called to Allen's back as he began to walk away "Allen where are you going?"

"Back to bed." Allen droned not bothering to turn around.

"Can I come with you?" Lavi pleaded, half joking because he already knew the answer.

"If it'll get you to shut up." Allen replied

"Huh?" Lavi's eyes widened as he processed what Allen just said. Then without much thought, and before Allen could change his mind, which Lavi figured wasn't functioning properly due to the fact he was half asleep, Lavi sprinted ahead of Allen and jumped enthusiastically onto his bed.

By the time Allen made it in, Lavi was nestled comfortably under the comforter staring eagerly up at Allen. The room was dark enough they could tell where each other was, but neither of their eyes had adjusted enough to see the other, which was a real shame because Lavi would have liked to take in every visible detail of Allen hazily crawling into bed. Just the knowledge that it was happening and Lavi was there when it was would have to be enough for him for the time being. He could only hope there would be other times when Lavi could see it and hopefully Allen would be more aware what happened.

"Lavi." Allen moaned in a haze of dreariness. Lavi could feel the younger boy rustling uneasily under the blanket.

"Yeah Allen?" Lavi lowly replied in a voice laced with hope

"Move over." He urged "You're taking up the whole bed"

"Sure thing Allen." Lavi chuckled as he obliged and scooted slightly over.

Allen's bed wasn't exactly small, but happened to just not meet the amount of space the two boys required to sleep comfortably. To factor in, Allen also only had two pillows, which Lavi was putting both in use. These things resulted in Allen resting his head on Lavi's chest and using it as a make shift pillow. Though he was nearly asleep, he could still note that Lavi's chest was nowhere near as soft as a pillow, bus felt at least fifty times better. Lavi on the other hand could not have been happier. Well maybe if they were both undressed, but he was still pretty damn pleased.

Lavi tucked his arms behind his head and stared down at the top of Allen's head, listening to his small stifled breaths flow rhythmically. He felt at peace but found this all somewhat hard to believe. It seemed he'd been chasing Allen since he met him, and here all of the sudden, Allen just allowed him in to his bed. Lavi wasn't one to over think though. He just laid there sinking it all in and listening to Allen's breaths.

"Yep." Lavi whispered "got a good feeling about this."

* * *

**AN: Well that was a quick change of pace. Sorry about that. I had no idea where this chapter was going, so boom, some-what fluff. Um, once again I did not read over this. So the grammar sucks and I originally planed to change some part of it. Also, once again, I apologize that this fanficton exists in this world. **

**Thank you to xXlovinlavenxX, xenawp532, and NoName-chan for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man **

**Thank you to everyone for reading. The next chapter will not be as awful. Maybe. And it will be up sometime, maybe. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you here." Lavi announced to the group of people that sat in his living room.

"No. We're not." Kanda huffed with his arms crossed

"After much time and consideration you are the ones that Allen and I chose to be in our porno." Lavi continued with a grin

"P-p-porno?" A tall and thin burnet stuttered "Fou, you didn't tell me this was for a porno."

"Chill out Miranda." Fou crackled throwing her feet up on Lavi and Allen's coffee table.

"Eh? Who's this?" Lavi asked pointing to the brown haired woman and slightly squinting his eyes.

"My name is M-Miranda Lotto." The women replied staring at her knees unable to make eye contact with the red head that was now moving uncomfortably close to get a better look at her. "F-Fou invited me here. I hope I'm not intruding. I'm terribly sorry." She hung her head down in shame.

"Nah it's all good." Lavi moved away and waved his hand dismissingly "The more the merrier. Right Allen?" Allen's lack of response caused Lavi to look over at Allen, who was standing off to the side staring mindlessly in no direction "Allen? Beansprout?"

"Huh?" Allen directed his attention to Lavi "It's Allen." He put only the slightest attempt to be threatening in his voice before staring back down at his feet.

"Allen everything alright?" Lavi questioned inching closer to the boy

Allen's mind helplessly drifted back to the morning he woke up with his head resting on Lavi's chest. That was all Allen could think about whenever he looked at Lavi causing his cheeks turn this terribly rosy color and Allen decided he would be damned if he ever let Lavi see it. Despite the cozy feeling Allen had when he first woke up that morning, he still nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up to find his roommate in place of his pillow. Allen was prepared to unleash all hell upon the red head, but Lavi insisted that Allen had given him the okay. Inviting himself into someone else's bed without permission didn't really seem like something Lavi would do anyway.

The gray eyed boy still knew there had to be some sort of explanation for why he did give Lavi the okay, but despite his best efforts Allen just couldn't figure it out. When he finally broke down and asked Lavi, the red head just grinned like a fool and declared that it was a secret and he wasn't going to tell him. He really hated Lavi sometimes. That just made this whole thing even more confusing.

"Allen?" Lavi broke through again

"Yeah I'm fine." Allen's timidly replied with his pink cheeks hidden from the older boy.

"Okay great." Lavi clapped his hands together and redirected his attention to the group "So everyone has a copy of the script?"

"I'm afraid I do not." Miranda responded shyly raising her hands

"Here you can look at mine." Lavi offered the burnet his script and she hesitantly took it.

"Thank you sir, but don't you need one?" Miranda asked examining the front cover

"Nah its fine. I got it all in my head." The red head assured tapping his temple and offering a smile and a wink. "So I've adjusted the lines for each of you to say, guess I'll have to add a few now that we have someone else."

"I'm sorry!" Miranda wailed throwing her face dramatically into her hands

"You guys can all take a minute to go over it." Advised the red head, ignoring Miranda's outburst. "Let me know it you have any questions."

"Yeah I got a question." Daiysa said with a wave "How come there are not any scenes with me and the hot black haired chick with the pony tail getting freaky?"

"Huh?" Lavi pondered before erupting in laughter. The red head bent forward and grasped his stomach letting out violent crackles of amusement. He leaned on Allen, who was now snapped back to reality and had no idea what was going on, for support, but Allen just blushed and pushed him away.

"What's so funny?" Allen asked hoping that the laughter wasn't on his behalf. His question was answered when he saw Kanda gritting his teeth with clenched fists resting on his lap. Lenalee, who was sitting beside him, tried to withhold from giggling and covered her mouth to hide her smile, being the polite girl she was.

"I'll kill you, you stupid clown!" Kanda shouted, jumping up and hovering over Daiysa in a threatening manner.

"Oh I guess that explains it." Daiysa laughed at the sound of Kanda's voice, realizing that the rather feminine man in front of him was indeed, not a girl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kanda growled

"Calm down Yuu. He didn't know any better, maybe if you got a haircut this wouldn't happen so often." Lavi suggested resting his hand on his angry friend's shoulder.

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit!" Kanda turned around and grabbed Lavi by the collar of his shirt. This wasn't going as Kanda planned on account of he was used to doing this to shorter people, but hell, he was still pretty damn scary.

"T-take it easy! I was just messing around!" Lavi chuckled nervously wriggling out of Kanda's grip. Kanda only grunted on returned to his seat next to Lenalee. "So um," Lavi continued "If anyone else has any questions, I advise you think them through before asking."

"Yes," Tikki began in his sooth, yet unsettling voice "Will you and the boy not be performing in the video?"

"Boy?" Lavi repeated "Oh you mean Allen?" Tikki nodded in response "Nah he's not really up to it. Right Allen?" Allen was back to drifting off in space "Allen?" Lavi let out a sigh and swung his arm around Allen "Sorry, Allen's not all here today."

"Awe I see." Tikki said placing his hand under his chin and looking at Allen "Performance issues?"

"Maybe." Lavi shrugged "Although I'm sure Allen is perfectly capable in bed."

"It must be size then." Tikki suggested

"I'm sure that's it." Cross added. Kanda nodded in agreement.

"Poor Allen." Lenalee giggled.

Lavi looked down at Allen, who was staring blankly at his feet. "Poor Allen." Lavi thought, pondering what was wrong with him. "You know if Allen was paying attention, he'd be losing it right now." Lavi informed those who were laughing

"Who cares?" Kanda scoffed

"Okay now that we're done with questions," Lavi cautiously announced "I guess you all can go home. We'll meet back up here the weekend to start filming. Sound good?" The room nodded in agreement. "Cool. See you all then."

Allen barley moved as the group shuffled out. He stood in the in front of the wall playing mindlessly with the sleeves of his sweater, and though his thoughts were elsewhere, he made note that the visitors were all exiting his house. Something that would usually relieve him, now made him tense at the thought of being alone with Lavi. Even though they lived together, the past few days Allen had made himself scarce in the red head's presence. Walking out of a room after Lavi entered it and locking himself in his own room were not uncommon methods for Allen these days.

As the last few people shuffled through the door, Allen thought this would be a good time to take his leave and head toward his room.

"Whoa there buddy!" Lavi called catching Allen by the back of his shirt. "Where you running off to?"

"My room." Allen mumbled attempting to advance.

"I don't think so Allen." Lavi stepped in front of the shorter boy after realizing he would not turn to make eye contact with him. "You've been acting weird. Don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding me. And then spacing out today, what was with that? You need to get your head in the game Allen." No reply came from Allen. He only pulled at the ends of his sweater some more. "Allen? Come on." Lavi veered down to peek through Allen's hair and look into his silver eyes. They only floated down in avoidance of the red head. Neither could care less, but the sound of their front door closing reached their ears. "Allen?" Allen shrugged past him to his destination with his eyes glued to the ground. "Not cool." Lavi clenched one hand, but left the other open and reached out to Allen. His hand fit perfectly around Allen's wrist, though he thought it would fit better in Allen's fingers. "You're not just going to walk away. Not until you tell me what the hell your deal is. Or at least until you even look at me. For crying out loud, just give me something Allen."

Allen stood dead still. Both parties remained silent and motionless until Allen finally brought himself to turn and face Lavi. Allen's heart sank when he heard Lavi laugh.

"Awe Allen you're blushing." Lavi chuckled. Allen's face only grew redder and his expression became displeased and frustrated.

"N-No I'm not!" Allen defended, turning his head back around and debating if he should leave now.

"Don't worry I think it's cute." Lavi jested with all seriousness

"Why the hell were you in my bed that morning?" Allen blurted out, not being able to hold the question in much longer.

"Huh you're still hung up on that?" Lavi responded "I already told you, you said I could."

"Yeah but why?" Allen let out in a voice of anguish "Why would I say that? And why can't I remember?"

"Allen." Lavi sighed softly letting Allen's wrist fall out of his hand.

"And don't you dare say it's a secret!"

"I had no idea this upset you so much." Lavi began with a step closer to his friend "If you want the truth, I was doing the same joke I always do when you say you're going to bed. Ya know, the whole 'can I come with you thing' you were half asleep, so I'm guessing that's the only reason you said yes. You probably had no idea what was going on."

"Oh." Was all Allen could think to say. Something in his head made him feel this uncertain disappointment. Weather it was because he expected it to be something bigger or because he now knew the truth and there was nothing more to guess was even more uncertain to him. All he did know was that the blush on his cheek was still there, and it wasn't going to leave soon. "I guess that explains."

"Allen I just want you to know that I don't over think it." Lavi's soothing voice meant to reassure "I get it. You know, that you're not in to me or whatever. I guess I'm just cool with us being friends. I never meant anything by my suggestion or anything I'm sorry man."

"No it's fine." Allen mumbled. The fact that Lavi's words had hurt both himself and Allen was oblivious to the two boys. Lavi made the decision that he had to keep Allen in his life at any way possible. That meant even if it was just being his roommate. He just never thought he come to the point where he would have to lie about the way he feels to keep Allen around. And Allen, he didn't know why his friend's words wounded him. A small part of him told him he should be relieved and a much larger part of him was telling him to throw himself onto Lavi and hold him as tightly as he was able until they both ripped each other's clothes off and-

"There's no place for these thoughts here." Allen reminded himself before his mind could go any farther.

"So um," Lavi let out after waiting in silence for far too long "are we cool now?"

"Yeah." Allen sighed, turning and looking Lavi in the eyes "I just want things to go back to normal. I'm sorry I mistook everything."

"Yeah I do too." Lavi grinned widely. "And don't mention it Allen. I won't ever bring up how you're totally in love with me." Lavi joked as he threw his around Allen's shoulder

"Wha?" Allen gasped

"Oh come on. What else could make you blush like you were?" Lavi laughed "Look, there it is again." Allen turned his head out of Lavi's view "You've totally got the hots for me. I mean that is understandable. Just look at me, I'm irresistible."

"Shut up Lavi." Allen couldn't come to deny what Lavi was saying. Though it was the same thing he's been saying since that day they'd met, this whole situation led him to realize something.

"Come on beansprout. We've got a lot of work to do."

Allen really did hate Lavi sometimes. But then again, he did make a nice pillow.

* * *

**An: **Yoooo. Sorry this took so long. Life does tend to dominate over fanfiction and it seems I reached a creative block. That would explain why this chapter is filled with bad jokes and cheesy poorly written Laven moments. But the wait is over and this story can continue it's mundane and unwanted existence in this world. You can expect another equally long wait until the next chapter takes it's rightful place proceeding this chapter.  
A few more things before I leave you on said wait.

I do not own -man, but if I did it would not be on hiatus...who am I kidding yes it would *cough*

Also, by show of hands, who would like smut in later chapters?  
I don't plan on this being too long, but I am tempted to plague this story with some steamy poorly written yaoi. *cough*

Lastly, thank you to everyone who reads this crap, especially those who followed and favorited it. It means a lot to me and I'm glad you enjoy this junk. Thank you everyone and I hope this story did not detract from your day to the point where it is no longer enjoyable. Peace out.


End file.
